


When

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Anyways, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Festivals, First Meetings, Gen, Major Character Injury, Manburg Festival, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Realistic Minecraft, at the end, phil is somewhat a god, so mentioned kinda, theres like a desc of blood at the end, theres like a very sudden transitioning at the end, they meet at a festival :D, they're children in this, wilbur appeared tho but he doesnt say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: "Oh, it's nice to meet you you Tekmo! Your piglin ears are so cool by the way,"Techno could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious mispronunciation of his name.------------Or, Dream and Techno meets at a festival.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Make A Wish [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	When

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> techno and dream are children in this fic, probably around 7-10  
> so ofc theres no shipping here wtf dude  
> all my fics are platonic regardless just wanted to point that out  
> anyways theres not much worldbuilding here i just wrote this out of nowhere
> 
> i also contemplated whether to write wilbur and techno meeting instead of dream and techno but decided eh why not  
> im known for writing dream and techno fics  
> but i still wanted the story to be somewhat relevant to the manburg festival  
> so a little surprise at the end :)

There was a time when he'd gone to a festival.

It was bright, as it was held during the day, and he's not used to such brightness, staying inside the comfort and safety of his- _their_ home.

It was his first time in the outside world - not really. He used to play in their garden, absolutely adoring the different shades of green around him. He loved the way the birds would sing faintly, how the leaves flutter in the wind and the flowers danced around him.

It was different - so different from his home, the Nether.

It was a dark place, without the light of the glowing lava that took almost a third of their lands. The only colors the place had were red, it took most of his vision and he doesn't know the different colors of green, blue or purple until he read books from the library. It was a secret.

He'd found these books by accident when he tried getting a book that caught his eye. It was placed at the top shelf, and Techno didn't want to bother the adults, they'd bother him instead.

When he tried to take it, his little hooves shuffling against the boards with his hands desperately clinging onto the edge of the shelf. The moment he caught the book, the very thought of clinging onto the shelf was forgotten and he fell.

The wall was behind him, once he hits his head, he's sure there would be a crack in his skull. But Techno was too slow to act, and he squeezes his eyes shut and tried to lean his head forward atleast, let his back take most of the damage.

Techno knew he didn't belong, ever since he'd realized that he wasn't that fixated with gold as much as the other piglins. It only proven his theory when he's held a sword. The adults praised him for his swiftness, one's like a player itself. They praised him for his natural skills, the way he swings his sword had the underlaying of precise calculation. His eyes wore intelligence, from days spent reading forbidden books he read from the nether's library.

He was still a child, he still _is_ a child. He couldn't bear the endless glares and jabs in his way from the other piglins, couldn't bear the praises from the adults and their high expectations from him.

So he ran, far, far away from his old home. He ran as far as his legs could take him, he doesn't think, he just needed to hide and be out of sight.

That's when he'd bumped into something soft, a blur of light grey and he was running so fast the force that bounced through to whatever he bumped into sent him flying back. Techno braces himself for the ground when he felts the same softness he felt when he bumped into the being envelope him.

It took the little piglin to slowly open his eyes, processing what had happened. It comes to his attention that he was embraced by feathered wings.

It felt nice, better than his bed. And Techno tries to keep his eyes open from shutting close, not wanting to indulge his desires to pass out right then and there.

Then there was a voice, it spoke of a language he did not understood yet it was calming to his ears. It was low, rumbling deep and it was soft at the same time, softer than the wings.

Techno hadn't realize that he'd fallen asleep when he woke up to an unfamiliar place.

————

He later learned that he was taken in by a man named Phil, a rather eccentric man that had blonde hair that ends with his shoulders and a green-striped hat that rests above his head. The man cast a spell on him, and he guessed that it was a temporary spell that allows him to understand their language when he suddenly could decipher what Phil was saying.

Techno couldn't help but judge his choice of clothes, not even bothering to hide the apparent disgust on his face when the man asked him how was his outfit. He flinched a bit when the man suddenly howls in laughter, not understanding what sounds the other was eliciting.

When Phil noticed the confusion spread across his face, the laughing ceasing then ultimately stopped and Phil asked him if he knew what a laugh is.

Techno shook his head, earning a frown from the older and he stepped back a bit when Phil crouched in front of him with a question,

"Want me to show you what laughing feels like?"

Techno shrugs, hesitantly letting out groans and random sounds from his mouth as some kind of mimic to a laugh.

This prompted a snort from Phil, trying to hold in his laughter, "Okay, I'll show you how," he said, reaching for Techno's sides and Techno couldn't help but stepped away a little further from the man, wary.

The blonde stares at him a little shocked before his face turned into a softer expression, "Do I have permission to touch you?"

It takes Techno a hot minute before he nods shyly, then suddenly he felt light touches at his sides and a weird feeling grew in him. He feels his lips curl upwards into a smile, feeling a bubbly sound form in his throat and he finds himself laughing as he tries to shove Phil's hands away from him.

The man chuckles at his struggles but obliged anyways, leting out a huff, "That was good right?"

Techno nods his head enthusiastically, making a snort as he run up to Phil's leg and started jabbing him in the sides.

"Ow! That's not how you tickle someone kid," He bends down to lift the little piglin up by his armpits and placed him down on a nearby wooden desk.

"Hm, now that I think about it, what's your name?" Techno could only tilt his head confusingly, letting out a small grunt.

Phil gets the message and lets out an 'oh' in realization as he snaps his fingers, almost disappointed.

"I forgot, you can't speak our language. I only cast a spell on you to _understand_ our language, sorry little bud." He gives an apologetic pat on the little piglin's head, earning a dismissive grunt from the other.

"Looks like I'd have to teach you some English, huh?"

A squeal of what could be taken as a procrastination could be heard.

————

So that's how he got into the surface realm.

Phil decided to keep him as any being that came from the Nether was banned and illegal, he was sure no one else would take Techno in, they'd most likely kill the piglin at first sight. _(Techno couldn't help but flinched at those words, immediately having second thoughts on running away)_

So Phil took it upon himself to teach Techno English, and forming a new spell that hides the piglin's appearance, making a new identity for Techno in the human realm.

Ever since then, Techno lived peacefully with older man. He didn't want to be a burden, so he learned how to hold a broom. But the moment he learned how to dust vases, sweep the floor and wash the dishes, he'd been cleaning their little cottage non-stop.

Phil had to hide the broom in the attic so Techno couldn't clean the house, who is a little too short to reach for the broom, and then exclaiming how clean the house was already.

This prompted Techno to sit on the couch with a scowl on his face all day, hands crossed over his chest until Phil relented with a sigh, kicking him out to play in the garden because that's what kids do, right?

It did work though. At first, Techno continued to sit around with that grumpy look on his face, but then he noticed a lone wooden stick, polished and thick, resting against the birch fence.

Not knowing anything better to do, the piglin approached it, carefully reaching out for it like it's a wild animal before holding it tight. His hands find itself in a position of how you'd hold a sword, and Techno feels a wave of familiarity wash over him.

A couple of moments later, Phil was in awe and amazement at the child who seemed to flawlessly swing his sword in practiced maneuvers from the window.

That's how it led them to spar atleast five times a week, with their shared passion for swordfighting and their fascination for different techniques and strategies. _(not without the insistence from Techno that they should spar everyday before getting lightly hit on the head with the broomstick)_

Philza would teach new tricks to Techno as a reward if the child was able to defeat him in a mock duel. He did notice how Techno picked up some things after him, like every time he'd hear the little piglin laugh, there was some resemblance to his own laugh, though it was harsher than his.

There was a sense of pride in him when he sees the kid use the tricks he taught him, how he's working hard everyday to be as good as Phil.

Phil makes sure Techno gets lots of rest and showers him with endless hugs of love mixed with praises which Techno surely feels that he'd die from how tight it were. _(Though he likes the genuine praises from Phil, it does not hold the familiar greed in them, seeking out Techno's talent and using it for their own. For once it )_

Most times, Techno finds himself slowly succumbing to sleep as the smell of hot chocolate and marshmallows waft in the air as soft wings wrap around him.

————

It was a Friday morning when Phil approached him during one of his practices, wings fluttering behind him as he landed gracefully as he could as one with flip-flops on the grass.

Techno, greeting Phil a confused look, placed down the stick and walked over to the man who pulled out a paper. He leans in to get a closer look at the paper, seeing bright colors decorating the paper. What caught his eye were the big letters written on it,

"Big Festival coming up tomorrow!" Phil reads out for him, sounding like the child between the two of them. Techno gives Phil a look, one that reads as something borderline confusion and one that demands explanation.

Phil was taken aback, he sighed, he should've expected this, "You haven't been to a festival?"

When he got an undignified snort and a shake of his head from the other, Phil continued to explain the prospects of a festival, smiling fondly when he sees the stars in Techno's eyes while he did.

"I could take you there tomorrow, but there's a lot of people coming," he could feel his heart break when the piglin's ears visibly droop and Techno only gave a sound of acknowledgement, still as understanding as ever.

He couldn't help a smirk form on his face as he rolls up the paper in his hands,

"But.. there is a way you could go to the festival," the smirk on his face turned into a huge grin when he watches Techno lit up.

Though, the soft expression soon change into a more serious one as Phil crouched to meet Techno's face, placing a firm hand on both his shoulders and his voice lowered to a whisper.

"I made the potion for you to change your identity forever, if you drink it, you wouldn't be a piglin, Techno." Phil explains shakily, taking a deep breath before continuing,

"You'll turn human if you drink it, though that doesn't exactly mean you're completely human,"  
a snort of confusion pushed Phil to continue,

"You're human on the outside but it's just an illusion, your piglin features would only appear if you lost control of your emotions or basically tired."

Phil breathes out a sigh of relief when Techno slowly nodded his head, after a short silence between them as the piglin tried to process the words.

"It's permanent, so it'll stick on you forever, are you sure you want this?" He asks cautiously, giving a light squeeze on Techno's shoulders.

Another moment of silence stood between them, then Techno nods again, eyes holding a new sense of determination in them.

————

Phil smiled warmly at him, swiping his thumb on the other's hand as reassurance and Techno gave a small smile to the man in return, gulping down the anxiety building up.

"You ready?" He asks, gaining a shaky nod from the child, he kneels down in front of Techno again and wiping out the brown hair drooping from Techno's face as the child sniffs, face scrunching when the hair tickled his nose.

"We're gonna have to cut you hair too," Phil mutters to himself, and Techno shakes his head, grip tightening on his toy sword.

Phil raises an eyebrow at this, "Huh? You don't want to cut your hair?"

Techno shakes his head again then points at Phil's own hair, watching as the man's eyes widen,

"You- You want to grow your hair out like mine?"

Giving a small glance at his sword, Techno slowly nods again and jumps when the blonde man laughs, "Oh, you're so cute, Techno!"

He feels himself getting picked up again as Phil's wings flutter, hugging him close and spinning around like he's a plushie.

When Phil notices Techno get dizzy, he sets him down, patting the piglin's head as he apologized and then earned a nasty glare from the child who soon continued to walk away from a brokenhearted Phil.

————

Techno doesn't know how he got himself lost, but he did.

He was sure to do as exactly as Phil said, hold his hand as tightly as he could and follow him. Now he somehow got himself lost. He looks around wearily, feels his heart slowly beat faster by the second and clutches his pants when he remembers something.

Techno's toy sword was with Phil, it was a gift from the man, and that fact doesn't help a single bit. He likes his sword, it reminds him of his sparring practices with Phil. Atleast it wasn't missing.

He doesn't exactly remember when he'd let go of his hand, maybe it was the moment when atleast ten watermelons started rolling down the road.

Maybe it's because of this that Techno got separated from Phil as a couple of people scatter to help the elderly couple get back the watermelons.

He still couldn't help the snort as the people scramble down the hill looking like fools.

The piglin continued to wander around aimlessly through the seas of crowd, hooves- feet getting tired with every step he takes. So he sits down by the pavement as the people continued to celebrate around him.

Somehow Techno didn't notice a child seated right beside him until said child offers a watermelon, he blinks, glancing up from the food then to the stranger.

The other had messy brown hair, with one side of his face covered by it. He wore a yellow knitted sweater which is torn and dirty. The only thing that doesn't hold any of these characteristics is the burgundy beanie that sat on top of the boy's head.

The boy offers him a small smile, something that contrasts to his deep black eyes.

Techno looks down at the piece of watermelon again then hesitantly took the piece from the boy who grinned mischievously and the piglin knew that the boy was the reason why the watermelons broke out.

He gives him a small smile in return, already liking the brunette and takes a small bite out of the juicy fruit.

————

Techno continues to walk, and he finds himself facing a wooden fence that could barely stand on it's own. He looks beyond the wooden fence and takes in the surroundings, probably a few feet away, the first tree could be seen, followed by the endless other trees. It was a forest.

Techno likes forests. It had a nice shade of green, and the trees give nice air, that's what Phil taught him. It reminds him of Phil, of their little cottage in the woods. He could take a small break there.

He continues to look for a single fence that is missing, letting out a small squeak when he did. The missing was wide enough for him to fit through and so he does, squeezing through the space.

When he does, it feels like he's breaking the law as he feels his feet dig into the dirt beneath him. Not really, but Techno's still a kid.

It felt different from the festival.

"Hey! You look like the piglins I read from the books, what are you?" A voice louder than the crowd startled him, and he whipped around in surprise to face the other child.

The first thing Techno notices are the shades of green that adorned the other, his eyes, his clothes, the singular streak of green on his- yellow hair? He still doesn't know the name of the color but it's similar to Phil's.

He just awkwardly stares at the other child, not knowing what to do. He hasn't realized how worried he'd been as he reaches up to hide his ears. Techno remembers the words Phil told him before they went out. A certain seriousness in his light shade of green eyes.

_'Don't panic when someone sees you with the ears and hooves, take a deep breath and calm down.'_

So Techno did, taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling. Only, it didn't go that way. Techno was scared shitless, having found out and the new experiences are slowly tiring him out.

He choked while he tried to take in a breath, coughing rather harshly and squeezing his eyes shut. A pair of hands came to touch him and he slightly flinched from the touch, only relaxing a bit when it only patted him on the back.

Once he'd calmed down, the same hands pulled away immediately and he had to keep in a sigh of relief when the person did. Though he didn't want to admit he missed the warmth, their hands seemed so small.

"Sorry for scaring you! I didn't mean it," he hears the other talk and he blearily peeks one eye at the child in front of him.

Noticing his reluctance, the blonde child tries to reassure him, "Hey, it's alright! If you're really a piglin then your secret is safe with me." He declares, puffing out his chest.

The bare enthusiastic mood of the child makes Techno smile a bit, finally meeting their eyes. Said child grinned when they met Techno's ruby orbs,

"Though you know, if you're gonna be a human atleast look cool!" He moves closer to Techno, ignoring the way Techno skidded away from him and pinches a strand of the brunette's hair.

"You should dye your hair pink or red! It'd match your eyes, it's a really pretty shade of red," he says as he lets go of the hair, bringing out his hand when Techno remained silent.

"I'm Dream by the way!"

Techno could only look at Dream's hand, a small grimace on his face as he took it, eyes widening when Dream shook his hand really hard, moving Techno himself.

"What's your name?" He asks when he decided to stop tormenting the poor piglin, letting go of his hand and instead grabbed for the strap of his leather bag.

Techno's eyes linger at it, before dropping to stare at the ground as his feet shuffled,

"T-Techno.." he says, barely above a whisper and Dream leans in with a hand on his ear,

"What?"

"Techno," he tries again, though it comes out as a croak and his ears twitched a bit when Dream asks again,

"What!"

"Techno!" He shouts, covering his mouth like he'd offended the other when all Dream did was lean back with a wide smile.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you you Tekmo! Your piglin ears are so cool by the way,"

Techno could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious mispronunciation of his name but he couldn't blame the other.

So he grunts instead, walking away from Dream who lets out an undignified sound and tries to catch uo with him,

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asks, voice still loud as his the leaves underneath them lets out a crunch as a small moment of silence lapsed between them. Dream's lime green cloak wore a contrast from the dry leaves, Techno noticed.

"The festival is over there y'know,"

When Techno stays silent, Dream lets out an annoyed huff, "What, you're not lost or something right?"

And when Techno's ear twitched, Dream lets out a gasp, "You are! What are you doing here anyways, you'll get even more lost,"

Techno feels his hand being enveloped with warm soft ones when the other grabbed his hand, pulling him the other way.

"Come on, I'll help you look for your parents or something,"

He feels warmth creep up his neck as he just dumbfoundedly stared at the other, arm stiff. Dream doesn't notice, giving a confused look,

"What, don't you wanna find your parents?" He asks, still holding Techno's hand as he walked back to him and the painful stretch in his arm is gone.

The brunette stays quiet, and then looks down at the ground again, he looked up again when he hears the other let out a small laugh,

"You're such a shy person huh?" And Techno feels his whole face burst into heat and forced his hand from Dream to walk away into the other direction again.

Dream lets out another shout of 'hey!' as he caught up to Techno again, a small teasing smile on his lips while they continued to walk through the forest.

He hums a small tune to fill the silence, humming of what seems to be a soft lullaby, making Techno realize how nice Dream's voice was. He couldn't describe it, but it was smooth, bubbly.

He gives a glance at the other who noticed his sudden attention,

"I sing this lullaby to my little brother, Tubbo! He's a little gremlin but I love him," he explains, continuing to hum when Techno nodded, listening quietly as the faint sounds of cheering from the festival.

Then he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder, stopping him from walking as Dream pulled him back. He almost turns his head to face the other when Dream suddenly points out with his arm,

"Hey look, it's a playground!"

Techno looks back at what Dream's pointing, a small gasp leaving his mouth when a small field appeared before them. And in the middle of the field there lay an abandoned playground, what he assumed were bright colors are now dull as there are chipped paint on the set. Moss decorated the edges of the slide, and the ladder doesn't seem safe to climb. The seesaw was completely broken, half was attached to the rusty metal and the other half was on the ground.

There were some flowers that grew here and there, it all looked beautiful and decorated the dull playground nicely.

He remembers what Phil told him about playgrounds, these were meant for children to play in. He mentioned he would take him to one after the festival but it was abandoned, was this it?

Dream pulls him out of his thoughts when the other literally started pulling him towards the playground.

There was a single object that doesn't seem a victim to time, and it was the swing set. So Dream pulls Techno over to swing set, grinning,

"I love swings! It takes you really high up in the air," He lets go of Techno's arm and walked over to the swing, sitting down on the wooden board and brings over his bag over his head.

"Will you push me, Tekmo?"

Techno sighs but complied anyways, walking to Dream and taking his leather bag from his hand, slinging it over his head as he walked around behind Dream.

He feels something poke at him from the bag, and he tries to adjust it when the object fell from the pocket. Techno picks it up without thinking and he tries to process what he was holding.

He thought.. it was with Phil. How..

The brunette lightly hits Dream's head with his toy sword, ignoring the way the other let out an 'ouch' as he waved the toy in front of him with a face that conveys disbelief.

Dream rubs his head as he looked at Techno's face, then looks back at the toy sword and his mind clicks as Techno watches the child's lips form an 'o' shape.

"That's your toy?" When Techno nods, Dream gasps,

"Sorry, I didn't know! I just picked it up from the floor from the festival," Techno gives him a judging look, gripping his toy tightly,

"What? It was a toy sword, I know I shouldn't pick it up but it looked so cool!" Dream tries to defend himself, a pout forming on his face and he crossed his arms.

Techno, not used to seeing the other like this, gives a thoughtful look. He sighs, a tint of red on his cheeks as he offers the toy sword to Dream.

Dream blinks, staring at the toy for what felt like seconds, "You-You're giving it to me?"

When Techno nods, Dream literally jumped from his seat to hug the piglin, who let out a choked sound as the other practically yells in his ears,

"Thank you so much Tekmo! I really love swords, we should spar one day!"

And he rambles on and on about swordfighting and how cool swords were, it would be annoying though Techno couldn't help but smile at Dream's excitedness.

Then the freckled child pulls away with a grin, "Alright, as thanks for the gift, I'll push you on the swing first,"

Techno hesitantly nods, excitement and nervousness of being able to play on the swings for the first time forms in his stomach. He sits on the wooden board as Dream slings his bag over his own head again.

"You ready?" He softly asks when Techno now sits comfortably on the swing. Techno nods firmly as he gulps, clutching tightly onto the chains.

"Alright, I'm gonna push you now,"

And Techno feels Dream's hands being placed against his back, and feels himself getting pushed lightly.

"Tekmo, don't.. dig your feet into the ground," Dream huffs out as he stops pushing momentarily while he waits for Techno to curl his feet up.

Then he tries again and this time, the swing moves slightly. It goes back and forth with each push from Dream, and each time the force gets stronger as Dream pushes harder.

A small smile crept onto his face as the wind blew through it, and he feels refreshed. He doesn't know how to describe it but it was fun, how he goes higher into the air and then ultimately goes back down.

Though Dream was getting tired, so he digs his foot into the ground again to stop, hearing Dream let out a confused noise.

Techno only gives a head tilt to the other swing, and he could see how Dream's eyes lit up at the indication and sat on the swing.

Techno snorts at the eager action, not noticing how the other looked at him in awe when he did, and went back to stand behind Dream.

He was swinging his legs, and it was cute. The brunette gently placed his hands to Dream's back and pushed. Just like the other, Techno added more force to each push and Dream was letting out small noises, like 'wee!'

Techno smiles, this is better than going to the festival.

————

They later find themselves seated on the ground, near the patches of flowers as Techno twirled his sword. Dream was plucking out flowers a few feet from him, and Techno could hear the other mutter as he struggles to do.. something.

It stayed like that for a while, Techno mindlessly playing with his sword as he got lost in his thought when Dream approached him, hands behind his back.

"Techno! Close your eyes please," Techno only raised an eyebrow but closes his eyes anyway, awkwardly sitting still and he feels something settle on his head, feels Dream's fingers lightly touch his piglin ears and he jumps slightly. He hears the other let out a giggle at his reaction,

"You can open your eyes now,"

Techno slowly opens his eyes, bringing his hand up to lightly touch what Dream placed on his head. He feels it around his fingers, realizing that Dream placed flowers on his head.

The boy smiled at him when he sees the realization settling on Techno's face, "Yeah! It's a flower crown, I used to make lots of these for my brother."

Techno blinks, lips forming a small frown as he places down his toy sword beside him. He moves past Dream who lets out a confused noise and starts plucking flowers from the little flower patch Dream was in earlier.

He walks back to the boy and plopped down onto the ground in front of him, starting to make a flower crown with an intense look in his eyes.

Dream snorts when Techno struggles to make it, looping the flowers wrong and then accidentally pulling a petal. He sits down in front of the other and started pointing out what he's doing wrong and giving out tips.

It took a while when Techno finally made the flower crown, flowers in different colors and some had few petals. It wasn't perfect like Dream's but the boy accepted it with a soft smile, hands carefully handling the flower crown as Dream took it from Techno's own.

He places it on his head and smiled, Techno could feel strings tug at his heart at the sight. How Dream's freckles go well with the different flowers, he thinks he could count them all. His smile is cute too.

Techno doesn't mind spending more time with him.

————

Techno remembers to Dream's words when they first encountered, twirling his hair a bit and pondered. Maybe he _could_ dye it pink. Then he looks back at Dream again, humming a soft tune against the chains of the swing set. He still doesn't know the name of his hair color.

So he brings up a hand to Dream's face, bringing it to his hair, making the other look at him questioningly, and gave a quirk of his eyebrow, to which the freckled child understood almost immediately.

"What's my hair color? It's called blonde, pretty cool huh?"

Techno nods and keeps it in his mind, deciding to later surprise Phil by calling him blonde. He chuckles at the thought, he could see how Phil would freak out at him learning a new word.

He traces his thumb to Dream's eyelids who flutters his eyes shut with his lips pursed and Techno tries to keep his beating heart calm at the cute sight.

He pulls away, rubbing his thumbs nervously as Dream giggled, "Momma said my eyes are a nice emerald green, do you like it?"

And yes, Techno does like it. It reminds him of the green grass surrounding them right, the leaves of the trees around them as they rustled at the soft cooing of the wind and it reminds him of Phil.

But he can't say that, he wishes he knew how to speak English so instead he nods. Though it was enough for the blonde, who grinned widely.

Techno gives a small smile, continuing to stare at the other's emerald eyes.

_He hears the fireworks slither it's way up to the skies, the tense, silent hissing softly whispering into the night sky in the background._

_And the loud explosion fill his ears as he looks into Dream's eyes, decorated with the colors of blue, red and white reflected from the fireworks._

_The green orbs frozen in fear and horror as the familiar warm liquid coated his boots from beneath him and he hears the distant sounds of Tommy calling out his best friend's name that lay before him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> i wrote all this in one sitting while sleepy haha  
> sorry for taking so long, school's starting to pile up and i dont think i can post anything for a week  
> but dw i have sumn else in the works ;) (im actually not sure abt the plot-)  
> im also too tired to bother checking for grammar mistakes and spellings so sorry abt that
> 
> anyways! this fic is kinda interconnected with my other fic titled 'Are You Bored Yet?' so please check it out while you can! in advance, thanks for reading it :))
> 
> haha that sudden transition at the end tho-
> 
> but yeah hope you guys enjoyed my fic! i tried rlly hard to atleast add in some relevance to the current timeline in the dream smp now cus it makes much more sense if it was techno and wilbur who had their first meeting at a festival or sumn  
> but i was known for techno and dream fics so why not, i originally planned to write the two of them in this story anyway haha
> 
> anyways thanks for reading this! hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
